1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular electrical systems, and, more particularly, to a four-way electrical circuit splitter for use with modular electrical systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall panel systems are used extensively in commercial and industrial settings to define workspace, provide privacy, control traffic flow, and minimize noise. Wall panel systems can also provide suitable structures for use with desks, tables, shelves, trays and the like as well as with other furniture, components, equipment and material such as may be used in a commercial or industrial setting. In addition, wall panel systems can be advantageously integrated into the design and decoration of a commercial or industrial setting.
Wall panel systems may be comprised of individual wall panel units of various types and sizes. Wall panel units may be full height floor-to-ceiling walls or may be walls of less than floor-to ceiling height, or may be comprised of a combination of such walls of varying heights. Wall panel units may totally enclose or only partially enclose specific areas depending upon the particular needs of the site. An advantage of wall panel systems of this type is that they can be reconfigured relatively easily compared to permanent wall structures (such as studs and drywall, plaster, or concrete).
In using wall panel systems, it is essential to provide electricity to workstations located in and around the wall panel units. Present demands for electrical power consumption may require the provision of several circuits through a wall panel system. Present demands may even require the use of one or more isolated circuits that do not share a neutral or ground wire with other circuits in order to minimize electrical interference that might cause problems for computer or communication systems. Accordingly, it is desirable that an electric distribution system be provided with the wall panel system that is easy to install yet provides a high level of electrical service.
Related to the feature of ease of installation is reconfigurability. Wall panel systems may be preferred over permanent wall structures because of the relative ease with which such systems can be reconfigured to adapt to the needs of a changing or expanding business. In particular, where a wall panel system is of high quality and durable, it is possible that at some point during the use of the wall panel system, the user's need will change and a reconfiguration of the wall panel system will be desired. In such a case, it would be advantageous to have an electrical distribution system that can also be easily reconnected and reconfigured at the user's site either in the event of a reconfiguration of the wall panel system or in order to provide a different level of electric service to an existing wall panel system.
Different types of electrical distribution systems are provided for use with wall panel units. One wall panel system that includes an electrical distribution system that provides electrical receptacles at the lower bottom corners of the wall panels, these lower receptacles not always conveniently located. Power receptacles may not be available as electrical and electronic devices are added, simply due to all available existing receptacles being used.
A modular wall panel can have a variety of distribution harnesses and jumper cables terminating in connectors that allow interconnection of the harnesses and jumper cables. Such connectors connect into a single harness or jumper cable thereby limiting expansion of the system since there is no connector available to tap into the system. Further, expansion of the number of receptacles is typically limited or not available due to all available connectors being used. Duplex receptacles typically can be accessed through a cutout in the modular wall panel.
A quad connector is known that includes two surfaces with one surface which has a pair of female sockets terminating in the same plane and the other surface which has a pair of male sockets terminating in the same plane. One problem with this connector is that, with the pair of sockets on a given side terminating in the same plane, interferences can be created when two connectors are mated with the quad pair. Another problem with the known quad connector is that there is no attachment device for attaching to existing structure, such as the frame of a modular wall panel. Without an attachment device anchoring the connector to fixed structure, reconfiguring an electrical system by, for example, adding another cable to the connector can disrupt existing connections and therefore cause disconnection in power not intended. Another problem with this design is that it allows reversed mounting of duplex receptacles.
What is needed in the art is a circuit splitter with a plurality of connector pairs, the two connectors associated with a given connector pair offset, the splitter easily attachable to an existing structure while maintaining the proper orientation of duplex receptacles attached thereto.